Until We Meet Again
by mortal-impala-tardis
Summary: What if Moloch came too late? What if the headless horseman stabs Crane? Based off of episode 8 of Fox's wonderful Sleepy Hollow. Ichabbie right off the bat! Crane!Whump Abbie!Saving.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Second fic. Based on episode 8 of Sleepy Hollow. What if Moloch came too late, and the horseman stabs Crane? What then?**

**fyi: for you who don't know (because I know some of the names are difficult to remember, Irving is Abbie's boss, you know, the captain guy that works with her? Yeah, just letting you know…**

Chapter One: Friend to Foe

* * *

Crane's sword clashed against the horseman's, the ringing sound of metal echoing off the cage walls. Crane tried to "keep the cool" his lieutenant spoke of, but he was beginning to panic. His long lost friend, whom he missed dearly and wished he had never left behind or betrayed, had come back from the dead to destroy him. And it was, after all, his fault.

With a sharp hit of the horseman's hand against Crane's arm, Crane's sword went clattering to the ground. Death grabbed him by the neck, instantly cutting off his airways and slammed him against the thick wall behind him, pinning him to it.

Crane struggled, but Death's grip was far too harsh. He had absolutely no strength compared to the lord of the dead.

"And now…you shall die." Brooks spoke for the horseman, his eyes still glossy black like a demon's.

The horseman's sword plunged forward, and Crane moved just in the nick of time to avoid being stabbed in the heart, but not nearly as fast as he would have liked. The blade drove in through his skin, piercing deep down into his shoulder, just below his collarbone, but just next to his heart.

Brooks' eyes cleared and monsters of different forms appeared in the cage, then disappeared with Brooks and Death, leaving Crane still against the wall. He dropped to his knees, his eyes staring wide at the sword still imbedded in his shoulder. He could feel the steel was right in between two bones, and it would be painful to pull out.

Abbie burst through the door with Jenny and captain Irving. While Jenny and Irving were slow to react, Abbie rushed over to Crane, not even bothering to holster her firearm and it dropped to the ground.

She dropped to her knees in front of Crane, and just in time, she caught him as he fell forward, although he wasn't unconscious…yet. Abbie minded the sword sticking out of his shoulder, and she cringed.

Carefully, she shifted him onto his back so his head lay in her lap. Crane looked up at her with half closed eyes, struggling to stay awake.

"Crane, stay with me." she said, seriously, but on the inside, she was freaking out. She couldn't stay calm when he was bleeding to death in front of her eyes. She couldn't loose another one of her partners, especially not this close of one.

Jenny and Irving were now on their knees, too, next to the pair.

"I know…who the horseman…who he is." Crane struggled to speak, gasping for a shaky breath. His eyes squeezed shut and he pushed his head back, trying to ease the pain but to no avail.

"Tell be about it later, Crane. We have to fix you up." Abbie looked at Jenny and her boss as she spoke. "We're gonna pull this sword out. Stay still."

Crane suddenly grabbed Abbie's hand. Not a tight grip, but more of a pleading one, just like his eyes were begging for help. But what type of help, Abbie had no clue. Abbie smiled weakly, brushing his curled brown hair out of his eyes. "Trust me, Crane. You gotta trust me."

Crane nodded, just barely, before closing his eyes tightly and releasing Abbie before clenching his fists. Jenny wrapped her hands around the handle of the sword, taking a deep breath, while Irving held Crane still, but careful not to put pressure near the wound while doing so.

"On three?" Abbie asked. Jenny nodded.

"One…" Abbie continued to brush his hair, her hand resting on his head to keep him calm, at the least, give him comfort.

"Two…" Jenny flexed her fingers around the handle, licking her lips anxiously.

"Three!"

Jenny pulled, hard, but straight upward. The sword came out, but not cleanly since it was stuck between the bones. Crane cried out, gripping tightly onto Abbie's jacket collar. She was sure he wasn't looking where he was grabbing, it was just something to hold.

Abbie carefully leaned forward and pulled him closer to her chest, while covering the bleeding wound with her hand, tightly. She lightly rocked back and forth, trying not to panic, trying to stay calm for him. She could tell by the footsteps that Jenny and Irving had stepped away, giving them space.

"Crane? Crane…it's over…you'll be okay. Okay?"

She heard him reply with a simple 'okay' before his whole body went still. Abbie pulled away but still held him close to her, and she noticed he was out cold. But even so, his eyes were shut tightly in pain.

Abbie looked up at Irving and Jenny, then back down to Crane.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm a horrible person. It keeps me up at night **_**all **__**the time**_**…(Complete sarcasm. Learned it from Stiles Stilinski, if you were wondering.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So? Chapter two, ladies and…well…mostly ladies and some gentlemen. I'm just gonna…yeah… (scoots off to writing corner).**

Chapter Two: Are You Awake?

* * *

Irving stepped forward, kneeling down next to Abbie and the now unconscious Crane. The wound was still bleeding badly. Irving shifted himself, taking Abbie's place in holding him. With one arm under his shoulders and the other his knees, Irving lifted Crane off the ground as easily as he could.

"Let's go." he muttered.

Abbie and Jenny lead the way through the tunnels. Luckily, Crane had shown Abbie enough so she could figure it out herself, even though she never expected she had to alone. When they got outside, the guards standing out front were nowhere to be seen, but their firearms were still laying on the ground. Almost as if they were kidnapped by someone…or something.

Jenny rushed forward to the car and pulled the backseat door open. Abbie stood off to the side, her heart pounding in her ears, a clump in her throat growing and making it difficult to swallow. It was nerve wrecking, seeing Crane so broken.

He was always so strong. Even when he was being chased down by the headless horseman with an axe nearly swung into his head through a graveyard. He made it look like child's play to laugh in the face of death, literally. But now, completely limp in her captain's arms, his lead lolling on his arm as he walked. It was sickening.

"Is he heavy?" Jenny asked. Irving chuckled a little. "Not really. For someone so tall, he's really light." Irving said. "Abbie, why don't you hop inside. If he woke up it would be better for him to see you than one of us. We all know that here."

Abbie didn't disagree. Not for a second. She got into the back and moved to the far seat. Irving carefully stepped in after her and laid him down across the seats. Luckily, their vehicle had a high roof.

Once again, Crane's head rested in Abbie's lap. She quickly pulled off her jacket and folded it up, placing it over the bleeding wound. "Okay…" she said, barely audible. Jenny and Irving exchanged glances before they shut the backseat door at Crane's feet, then jumping into their respective seats in the front.

Irving started the car up. "Where do we take him? Hospital? Remember how that worked out last time?" Irving asked. "Besides, if we leave him unattended for even a second it's a chance for the horseman to strike." He glanced back at Abbie from the rear view mirror. But she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring down at the unconscious man in her lap. She merely nodded.

"Let's take him to my apartment," Jenny suggested. "just got it. And I _did_ by first aid stuff. But I don't know how that's gonna work on a stab wound."

Irving nodded, shifting the gears on the car and began to drive down the road. "For now, we'll go there. But he's going to need some serious medical attention soon. We gotta set up a base. Get our heads organized."

He turned to Jenny. "You know first aid?" he asked, and she shrugged. "A little." Abbie spoke up. "I do."

Halfway through the ride, Jenny and Irving were talking about their next move. Of what to do next. A plan that would most likely fail. Abbie continued to twirl her fingers through his soft hair, choking back tears silently.

Crane's eyes fluttered open, but only barely.

Abbie smiled, more of a forced smile. He weakly smiled back. "Hey…" she said quietly. "…how you holding up?" she asked, trying to relax. But her chest was burning and her lungs hurting from holding back the emotion and tears.

He closed his eyes once more. "I…will be fine, lieutenant. Do not worry. Just as you said…I will be fine…" his sentence trailed off towards the end. Abbie bit her lips nervously. "You still awake?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. But he obviously wasn't.

Abbie leaned down and lightly kissed his forehead, praying silently that he would live. Everything seemed right around him. Even when it was so wrong, like hunting down witches, or fighting a sandman. It still felt so right and…safe…when he was around her.

It always did.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm loosing it. I woke up this morning, and the poster (doctor who poster of ten) is like…on the wall in front of my bed, right? Well I woke up this morning and I got the shit scared out of me because I was sleep deprived and all I saw was this guy that looked like he had no head (cuz it's way too fucking dark at 5:30am). Scariest thing yet.**

**So what, whatever I watch instantly turns into a thirty second jump scare mini heart attack? Next thing you know I'm gonna be seeing little Smaugs and Lucifers eating my room! Jesus!**

…**I don't even wanna sleep now. Think Imma write another chapter of THE RIVER OF FEELINGS! **** should be the title of this fucking fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So a few of you are explaining to me that this "injury" Crane has is fatal and stuff like that, and he should be dead. Or the fact that he shouldn't be moved or anything like that. Guys…I know that. My mom's a doctor, I mean she rants about this stuff 24-7. Also, might I add this **_**is**_** a fanfiction, not a real book. It's not gonna be 100% realistic. I'm not trying to be rude, in fact I just kinda like the whole idea of you actually reviewing. But I do understand he technically shouldn't be alive, but what the hell, fanfiction…anything can happen. Right?**

Chapter Three: Don't Scream Anymore

* * *

The car stopped in front of an apartment complex, with two floors. Irving had already pulled Crane from the backseat of the car and was following Jenny up the stairs to the second floor, entering room two-one-three. Abbie slowly shut the door behind her.

Irving had sprawled out his coat then lay Crane on top of it, most likely so there was no blood on the sheets.

Jenny rushed into her small bathroom, crouching down and opening the sink cabinet, pulling out a box with the words; First Aid, taped onto it with duct tape. She walked over to Abbie and placed it into her hands.

"Save your boyfriend. Please. I don't want to see you upset _and_ have to bury a carcass." It seemed like Jenny wanted to harm Abbie with the words, but it was obvious Jenny was equally as scared, and she was trying to act tough by saying such harsh things.

Irving had sat down in the armchair, his head in his hands. Jenny, however, was standing restlessly at the foot of the bed, staring at Crane while biting her nails. Abbie swallowed, hard, and walked over to the bed, setting the box down on the night table next to it.

"Did he wake up?" Jenny asked. Abbie shook her head. "Only for a few seconds…in the car." Jenny continued to bite her nails as she watched her sister. Abbie opened the box, and was surprised how much her sister stocked up. A few rolls of white bandages, two rolls of the light beige bandages that worked _really_ well. A bottle of antiseptic, a couple of large and small band-aid boxes, and some cotton swabs. Also a couple of torn up pieces of rag.

Abbie pulled out the things she needed, which at this point, was all of it. She unscrewed the cap off the antiseptic and put one of the rags to the bottle, tipping it upside down and back again multiple times until the rag was dampened greatly with the stinging medicine. She set it onto the table next to her.

"Jenny, a knife." she called, and a sheathed pocket knife came at her, which she caught. "Sorry Crane. I know you're attached to your clothes and all…" Abbie pulled the coat aside, but the blue shirt turned dark red beneath had to be cut. She cut as little as possible, only so she was able to get a look at the wound. It wasn't bleeding as much as before, but that was probably because he had bled out too much already.

"Jenny, come here." Abbie called, and Jenny was instantly there. "Put one of the rags in his mouth. I don't want him to bite off his tongue _or_ alarm the neighbors. And hold him down." Abbie turned around to face her boss. "I need you to help, also." Irving stood up and helped to hold Crane down.

Abbie whispered 'sorry'…'sorry' over and over as she inched the rag closer. Once it touched the wound, Crane's eyes snapped open and he screamed the most agonizingly painful scream Abbie had ever heard. It tore her heart into pieces, but she had to continue. She would do whatever it took to save him. Even this, and it hurt her so much to do so.

It was quiet…for the time being. Jenny had fallen asleep on the floor, and Irving in the armchair. Abbie had decided to sit next to Crane's bed, her head resting in her overlapped arms as she sat on her knees. Her eyes glanced around, to the two thirds full antiseptic bottle that made the noble, brave and strong Crane turn into a screaming child in seconds. Abbie sympathized with him.

She merely fell on the sidewalk when she was a child, scraping her knee, not even breaking the skin completely, and it would sting to the point she was in tears and crying. To imagine being stabbed with a rusty old blade then to have to use _that_. She pitied him.

But he was resting once again. After using the one third of the bottle, he had fallen unconscious once again, knocked out, the pain too much for even him to bear. Abbie felt herself shake at the thought. She still hadn't recovered from the sounds of his heart wrenching screams and cries. It made her feel like a monster to do that. But it was needed.

* * *

**A/N: I know. I know. I write short chapters. Sorry. I know. Gah. People have told me before.**

**But anyway, just to assure you. I am **_**NOT **_**a psychopath. You don't understand. I was like, cringing, the WHOLE time while writing this. Fuck! I wasn't even looking at my screen **_**or**_** keyboard. I was literally just glancing around my room, thinking of my pretty posters or staring out the window, allowing my evil fingers to do the work. Seriously. I was FREAKING OUT! JFJnsjkf poor Crane!**

**I actually originally did write the whole entire 'cleaning the injury' scene, but seriously, I just couldn't do it. It seemed WAY too painful to keep in. My toes were tingling and my fingers shaking while I read it because I was like; SHIT. NO! OUCH! OHMEHGAWD! OHMEFUCKINGGAWD! **

**Ohkay…Imma just breathe in…and out…staying calm. Oh. My. God. Okay…**

**Oh! Oh OH! And notice how when Jenny said "take care of your boyfriend", Abbie didn't deny that they were "boyfriend/girlfriend"! Eh! EH! I SHIP IT! ICHIBBIE ALL THE WAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: FLUFF AHOY!**

***boom***

***boom***

**CAN U HEAR THE SOUND OF THY CANON!?**

Chapter Four: In Arms

* * *

Abbie stepped outside onto the small back patio, sighing. The sky was in colors of pinks, yellow and light blues and purples, the sun beginning to rise. Abbie stood in the far right corner of the porch, her arms laying across the wooden railing.

The door behind her slid open, but she was too tired to care. She was already sleep deprived from sitting next to Crane all night long, not sleeping at all. Abbie waited for her boss or Jenny to step up next to her, but instead, Crane did. He was pale, but that was from the blood loss. He stepped out only wearing the thick gauze around his chest and shoulder and his coat draped over his shoulders.

"Lieutenant, why stand alone outside?" Crane asked, and Abbie whipped around. He sluggishly pulled himself over to the railing, and he held onto it with a tight grip. He looked as if he was going to fall over at any second. Abbie moved and lifted his good arm over her shoulders and she held tight onto his wrist, just to help him stand upright.

His eyes peered towards the sun, the peaking rays of light coloring his hair a lighter shade of brown and making his crystal blue irises shine. Abbie stared up at him a moment, before she stared back at the rising sun.

"Crane…do _not_ do that again." she sighed. He looked down at her the same time she looked upward. "Apologies, miss Mills. I did not expect to be injured in a battle with him." Abbie smiled, liking to hear his strange dialect and ways of speaking in such proper tone and manner. It made her feel better that he was more polite than anyone in this era.

Her grip on his wrist tightened, and he noticed. "Lieutenant? Is something the matter?" he asked. Abbie smiled, but this time it was to hold back the tears. "I thought you were going to die…again." she chuckled a little at the last part of her sentence, as did he. A tear rolled down her cheek, and Crane looked very concerned. He pulled from her grip and stood in front of her face to face, still gripping onto the railing tightly with a shaky arm. Without Abbie's support, it was difficult to stand at the least.

"I will not allow myself to die, not again. Not when…when I would be leaving you behind, miss Mills." he said in a soft tone. Abbie covered her eyes with a hand. She hated crying. It always seemed like a weakness, especially after what happened to her family. It was a way of weakness.

Crane did not see it like that, however. "Abbie…I will not die. I promise." he said more sincerely than ever before. She looked up at him at the recognition of her name use. There was only that one time he had said it before, when he was poisoning himself to kill the horseman.

Abbie couldn't stop herself from rushing into a hug, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly. Just like before. Only this time, she didn't want to ever let go. She wanted time to stop so she could stay like this. She smiled as he too, embraced her, his strong arms around her small body.

Inside, both Irving and Jenny leaned against the wall next to the door leading to the porch, glued against it as if they were spies. And in a way, they were. Jenny looked up at Irving, who looked confused and also a bit clueless. She smiled at the sight of her sister. "See. Didn't I tell you those two would do that?" she asked Irving, who nodded. "Yeah, you did." Irving rolled his eyes. Both Jenny and Irving smiled a little.

However, the moment was cut short when a knock on the door sounded.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy!**

**Btw; didja guys like the cutsie stuff in this chapter? It was as fluffy as your pillow, wasn't it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys. You people are great! I am reading the reviews and I just love every one of you. Your reviews make me smile so much. Shit I'm getting teary eyed right now! Omg. I love you people! SO MUCH! THANKYOU SO MUCH!**

Chapter Five: Choice of Enemy or Ally

* * *

Jenny was the first to whip her head around, Irving was the first to pull out a firearm. Both Abbie and Crane walked through the door, with Abbie helping him to stand. Jenny and Irving slowly made their way to the door, guns at their sides. But before they could even get to the door, a massive fiery broad axe came crashing straight through the door, lodged in the wood.

Abbie backed Crane up against the wall, her arm in between him and the supposed horseman outside. The axe was pulled from the door and it was instantly kicked down.

Abbie noticed Crane tense up, and she noticed he was using the wall to hold himself up. Meanwhile, Jenny and Irving were shooting, wasting their bullets on an immortal enemy. The axe was thrown, straight at Crane and Abbie. If she hadn't pulled him down, he would have been decapitated.

But what worried her the most was the fact he couldn't get up from his kneeling position. He was in worse condition than he let off, it was obvious.

The horseman threw his arm out and knocked Irving in the chest, throwing him backward into the wall behind him. He sunk down to the ground. Jenny was hit hard, in the face with death's fist, and she flew against the opposite wall.

Abbie raised her gun, pleading silently for Crane to stand up and _run_. He did manage to pull himself off the ground, but by then the horseman was a mere few feet from the two. Abbie opened fire, gritting her teeth at the fact it wasn't working…nothing was working against him.

Death had grabbed the lamp next to him and crashed it against her head, and she crumpled down to the ground, yet not unconscious.

Crane gripped tightly onto the axe's handle, and pulled as hard as he could. It flew out of the wall and he held it tightly to his grip, but the handle was burning his hands, like the flames of hell were imbedded deep inside the metals of the weapon.

He swung, and the horseman dodged. It a quick recovery, he swung twice, having to spin it midway in the middle of an attack in order to catch the horseman straight in the chest, where his head would be if he had one. The axe stuck out of it's chest, and Crane staggered backward, eyes wide open in shock.

There was no way to fight back, and the horseman knew that just as well as everyone else in the room. His head was probably making a pretty nasty and maniac-like grin right now.

Death grabbed one of Crane's arms tightly, and Abbie could only exchange the terrified glance with him before both he, and the horseman, vanished into the air, leaving behind a cloud of black smoke and dust, which too, evaporated into nothing. Abbie tried to speak, but her words were choked. The last thing she saw was how scared he looked before her head hit the floor and her eyes closed, letting darkness take over.

* * *

**A/N: Its near midnight. I'm tired. Short chapter. Okay, hope you…do whatever you do when reading fanfiction. Okay yeah whatever bye bye for now…oh yeah and sorry its taken so long to upload, I had to boost my grades (cuz I didn't get super great grades) so that required a shit ton of work. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I have been doing A LOT of stuff (like school, more school, seriously these teachers assign too much shit, Christmas stuff, Tumblr stuff, but mainly complaining because everything is on hiatus). But anyway, here you go!**

Chapter 6: Clues and Points

* * *

Abbie slowly sat up, groaning. Her head was spinning as she blinked away the foggy spots in her vision. The hotel room was mainly empty, with both Jenny and Irving still laying on the floor…

Floor?

She leapt to her feet, circling around in a panicked frenzy. Crane!? Where was he!? She then remembered the horseman, taking him…where? Abbie rushed over to her sister, first checking a pulse, then she began to shake her awake, calling her name. Jenny soon came to, staring at her sister in confusion.

Abbie felt like she was losing her mind, and she anxiously stood up and began to pace over the room. Jenny was confused for the most part…but she connected the dots. Abbie was frantic, Crane was missing, and so was the horseman.

"Damn…" Jenny mumbled, crawling across the floor to Irving. She slapped him lightly, and he shook awake. "Yo," was all Jenny said before he stood up, using the wall to help him, and he made his way to Abbie.

"What happened? Do you know?" he asked. He sounded serious.

Abbie was trying to think, but her words weren't coming. She instead flailed her hands while her eyes were squeezed shut, trying to explain something that was painful to even think of. She managed to get out 'Crane' and 'missing' before she walked over to one of the beds and sat down abruptly, like her legs were going to fall out from under her.

"Crane…the horseman…I couldn't do anything. He just…took him." Abbie said, her voice shaking. Irving looked at her seriously, but at the same time, sympathetically. "There was nothing you could do, there was nothing _any of us _could do. Do _not_ blame yourself. Now let's clear our heads, and think."

"No need."

The three of them spun around, and in the doorway stood Brooks. He smirked a little. "I know exactly where Death has taken him…"

* * *

**A/N: Very short, I know. But…it's gonna lead up to something pretty intense. Yeah…that's all I gotta say. K Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm not even gonna begin explaining how sorry I am for forgetting to update…**

Chapter Seven: Corridors

* * *

Crane's eyes snapped open, and he shot upright, looking around. It was a dark tunnel. He recognized the secret tunnels instantly, and he slowly got to his feet, trying to mind his injury, which surprisingly didn't hurt at all.

He glanced down at his shoulder, to see the wound completely healed. Was he dead? No, couldn't be. He spun around, coming face to face with the door that lead to the room which previously held the horseman. Crane took a deep breath, and walked forward, pulling the door open.

The room was quiet, with the broken chains and swords on the ground, his now dried up blood splatter catching his eye.

Why was he here?

Brooks led the way out of the hotel and to the parking lot, where the car was. Irving sat in the drivers seat while Brooks sat next to him, and the sisters sat in the back. Not exactly what Abbie was looking forward to. But they had to find Crane.

"The horseman won't kill him." Brooks started off. He turned to face Abbie. "He needs him for something. Which we have to stop, so for now he'll be fine." Irving started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Besides, the only reason that death stabbed him was to slow him down. He needs him alive for the ritual." Abbie leaned forward. She was now in between the passenger and driver seats. "What do you mean _ritual_?"

Brooks rolled his eyes. "That I can't tell you. All I can say, is that you need to get to the underground tunnels as fast as you can."

Irving's foot pressed harder down on the petal, and the vehicle sped up. Abbie sat back in her seat, trying to stay calm. Crane was still hurt, and god knows what the ritual was. What if Brooks was lying? What if he really was dead?

Abbie cringed, her hands rubbing her eyes trying to shake the thought while Irving sped the car to their destination.

The tunnels were darker than usual, like a deadly air was polluting the underground areas. Abbie was first to step in, and she began to walk, fast, through the tunnels, her gun raised.

Jenny and Irving followed, but Brooks stayed in the doorway. Jenny spun around. "Come on! Let's go. We gotta catch this guy!" she snarled. Brooks backed up, his hands up in defense. "I can't do that." was all he said before rushing out of the tunnels and who knows to where.

Abbie made sharp turns, making her way through all the small nooks and areas of the tunnels. She could hear the footsteps of her sister and boss behind her, so she knew she wasn't alone.

Another turn, and she was now facing the cage of the horseman, the room where they held him. Abbie roughly grabbed the handle, and angrily pulled it open. Crane stood in the corner, staring down at the sword with dried blood.

Abbie felt a sense of complete relief. She smiled, holstering her firearm and rushing up to him. "Crane! Thank god you're okay! I was-…" but she got a closer look. Something was wrong.

He slowly turned around, his head bowed and eyes closed. Abbie took a step closer, and his eyes opened. His natural crystal blue was replaced with complete black, no trace of white or any other color. Abbie jumped back, pulling her weapon again. But it shook in her hands. She couldn't shoot him.

Crane…no…the demon possessing him, smiled wickedly, laughing deep and menacingly. Abbie stood frozen in her spot, unsure of what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap! So that's that chapter. Yeah, sorry for not updating. I had to watch Desolation of Smaug like…20 times before I would feel better. And I had sleepover with a friend, and I went to a cheesecake factory for a bit. Yeah, excuses and more excuses. I'm just gonna…yep…just gonna leave frame here…yeah…**


	8. Chapter 8 (Version One)

**A/N: So…this is going to be the last chapter. It's decided. So good and bad feels.**

Chapter Eight: Collapsing of One Realm to the Next (Version One)

* * *

Crane turned cocked his head to the side, back and forth, like a bird trying to figure out it's prey. Abbie just stood, staring. The dreadful smile painted on his face dropped. "It's strange." he said. His voice was much deeper and much more frightening. "I like his body much better than that shriveling worm I have now."

"Let him go!" Abbie screamed. The instant after the door to the cell shut and locked. Abbie heard Irving and Jenny pounding on the door, but she didn't take her eyes off Crane.

"Or what?" he asked. "You'll shoot? I don't think you have it in you to shoot someone so important to you."

"Tell you what. I count five, and I will let him go. Sounds like a solid deal, doesn't it?"

Abbie inhaled sharply. She knew it was a trap, it had to be, but she had no choice. Her mouth moved before her mind could protest. "Fine! I will! Five seconds!"

"One."

Crane grabbed his left wrist tightly. He squeezed so tightly the bone snapped. Crane laughed. "That's gonna hurt."

Abbie turned away, closing her eyes tightly. "Stop. Don't."

Crane's head snapped up, and he was smiling once again. "You didn't make it to five. You lose. I win."

The horseman stepped out of the shadows, wielding a sword. Abbie raised her gun to him, and she began to fire rapidly until the clip was empty. The horseman walked past her, knocking her hard in her side, making Abbie collapse to the ground. He continued to walk until he was standing side by side to Crane.

"Let's try this again." Crane said. He blinked and his eyes were blue once again, dazed with confusion and fear. He had enough time to take in a breath before the sword pierced him through the heart, hitting the mark it should have hit before.

Abbie's hands shook, her heart slamming in her throat and ears. The horseman continued to walk past her, disappearing into darkness. She watched as Crane dropped to the ground, nearly the same exact spot he was before.

She crawled over to him, pulling him into her arms once more. She was crying now, sobbing uncontrollably while staring at him. She could see his fear, but he suppressed it.

"Abbie…" he choked on his words. "…th-there's no saving…from this." Abbie knew that. She knew she wouldn't be able to heal something like this. His bloodied hand reached up, shaking. Abbie took a firm hold of it, holding it close to her heart. She attempted to blink the tears out her eyes.

"Don't…this isn't…isn't how it's supposed to end." she whispered. He smiled weakly. "Everybody dies…it's all a matter…of time. And my time…has come." his smiled turned into complete fear, his breath coming in shaky gasps. "I'm scared." he admitted. "I don't want…to die. Not…again…" he closed his eyes tightly to block out the pain.

"A-Abbie. I want…want you to k-know…I al-always c-cared about…about y-you…Abbie…I-"

His hand fell from hers, dropping to the cold ground. He exhaled, but didn't take in another breath. Abbie looked deep into his unmoving dead eyes, which were still glassy and seemingly alive, his lips slightly parted.

"No. No, no." Abbie shook her head, and began to lightly shake his body. "Crane. Get up. This isn't fair. Get up. _WAKE UP!_"

Nothing happened. He continued to stare up into her eyes. Abbie didn't even blink. She jumped when she saw her sister sitting next to her, and her boss in front of her. Jenny sighed, pulling her sister away from him and hugging her closely, allowing her shoulder to be dampened with her tears. Irving shook his head, but he slowly closed Crane's eyes, then walked over to Jenny and Abbie, standing over the two girls while looking at the corpse in the corner, dead where he should have been in the first place.

* * *

**A/N: Holy shit. I'm crying. Like…I can't. No. Nonononono. Between ****this and the Doctor Who feels, I just. Nope.**

**Just to let you guys know, I hate myself for writing this bullshit. I was arguing with myself for a solid twenty minutes before I posted this... questioning if I should actually do this. FUCKITY NOPE! I CAN'T DO THIS! I'm probably being more emotional than you guys! MY GOD!**

**~~~!BUT GET THIS!~~~**

**Tomorrow, I will be writing an alternate ending, ONE WHERE CRANE LIVES! EVERYONE LIVES! This is just the depressing version! DON'T YOU CRY NO MOOOORE!**


	9. Chapter 8 (Version Two)

**A/N: SO THANK GOD FOR THIS ALTERNATE ENDING!**

Chapter Eight: Collapsing of One Realm to the Next (Version Two)

* * *

As soon as Abbie got close, Crane backed up. His smile was gone, and he was staring directly at her.

"Crane…wake up." she said quietly.

Crane snickered. "He's gone. He will never return."

"Crane…you're better than this. Wake up!" Abbie took a few steps forward, slamming her feet hard, standing her ground. Crane continued to back up until he hit the wall.

"Stay back, infernal woman!" he screamed, his hand outstretched to keep a barrier between the two of them. "I can kill him! I will! Stay back!"

Abbie smiled softly. "Crane…it's time to wake up now." she said soothingly. She held her hand forward and slowly, entwined their fingers together. Crane jerked back, trying to pull out of her grip, but it was impossible.

She took another step forward, now they were only a few mere inches away from each other.

"Crane…wake up. I know you can here me."

She pulled her hand away, and quickly, before he could scurry away, hugged him tightly. Crane froze up completely, he stopped breathing for a few moments because he was so startled. Abbie tried to keep her calm, ignoring her heart pounding away. She listened to him finally take another breath.

"Miss Mills…"

Abbie perked up, her eyes snapping open and she glanced upward. She was staring into his once again, icy blue eyes.

"…you're squeezing me quite tightly. Is something the matter?"

She smiled, tears coming to her eyes. Abbie pulled away slowly, even if she didn't want to. "I can't believe that worked." she said, covering her face with her hands, mainly to hide her bright red cheeks.

"Well, thank you for your attempt. It was very successful if you ask me." he said, pulling his hands behind his back like he always did.

She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Abbie led the way out of the cellar, and Crane followed. "Say, what happened to the horseman?" Crane asked. Abbie, still smiling and blushing, shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe the power of friendship was too difficult for him to overcome?"

Crane nodded lightly. The two continued to walk down the tunnels, more confident than ever.

~End~

* * *

**A/N: I'm grinning like an idiot.**

**So much happier than I was last night! Ahh...a nice and cheesy ending to a campy and strange story!**

**Well, that's the end folks, hope you enjoyed your stay on the train to "Fuck That Nope" Ville…**


End file.
